


Una sera da Portia

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nel tardo pomeriggio, Portia sta preparando un tè nel suo cottage per Julian, Asra e Nadia. Ma, prima che gli ospiti arrivino, deve chiedere chiarimenti al fratello su una scoperta che lei ha fatto la notte precedente...
Relationships: Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736116
Kudos: 2
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Una sera da Portia

Julian si rilassò contro lo schienale della seggiola. Dal suo grembo, Pepi emise un molle suono di fusa. Quel _ron-ron_ scorrevole e monotono gli carezzava le gambe. Posò una mano sulla schiena della gatta, assaporandone la morbidezza e il calore.

Davanti a lui, Portia aveva già apparecchiato il tavolino per il tè. Sui curiosi ricami fiorati della tovaglia, brillava il biancore delle porcellane: una panciuta teiera e quattro tazze. La luce del pomeriggio inoltrato entrava dalla finestra, tagliando sapientemente il servizio sulla tavola, come in una natura morta.

Da quando la contessa aveva promosso Portia dal suo posto di capo-cameriera, la sorella di Julian viveva nel rifugio per animali esotici ai confini delle terre di Vesuvia, di cui era la nuova direttrice. Quando tornava a trovare amici e famiglia, però, alloggiava come prima nel proprio caro, vecchio cottage, fuori dal parco del palazzo.

Per l’appunto, quella mattina Portia era rientrata nell’abitazione e aveva più o meno trascinato Julian per i capelli perché la aiutasse a spolverare, nelle stanze rimaste disabitate. Lui aveva inaugurato un muso lungo durato tutto il giorno; ma non si era sottratto.

«Asra ha detto che sarà lui a portare il tè» commentò Portia, aggiustandosi sul capo il ricco trionfo di ricci rossi. «Non vedo l’ora di scoprire che qualità avrà scelto stavolta!»

Si voltò verso Julian e il suo atteggiamento sognante, d’improvviso, cambiò. Piantò i grandi occhi azzurri dritti in faccia al fratello, con uno sguardo che chiedeva chiarezza e serietà.

«Finché siamo da soli, però, debbo proprio farti una domanda» intonò, diretta. « _Perché non me l’avevi detto?_ »

Julian deglutì, mentre il suo cuore cominciava a martellargli nel petto. Pepi saltò giù dalle sue gambe, avvertendo la tensione.

Sapeva benissimo a cosa si riferisse la sorella. La notte prima, era stato sorpreso proprio da lei a sgattaiolare fuori dalle stanze private della contessa. Non sapeva ancora che Portia era tornata a Vesuvia per le sue periodiche visite e tantomeno che Nadia l’avesse invitata a dormire in una delle camere vicino alla sua. Gli occhi inquisitori della ragazza avevano individuato subito i lividi segni di morsi sul collo di Julian, i graffi sul suo petto - laddove la camicia semiaperta li lasciava intravedere - e il prezioso collare d’oro e rubini che certamente non indossava, prima della visita alla contessa. Data l’evidenza, non c’era modo di farle credere che fosse là per i propri doveri di medico di corte. Fra l’altro, Portia conosceva le _abitudini intime_ di Nadia abbastanza a fondo da individuare perfettamente cosa potessero aver fatto lei e il fratello, nell’ora precedente.

«Allora, su» continuò a incalzarlo lei. «Perché non mi hai detto prima che tu e Nadia _avete una relazione?_ »

Il rossore di Julian - a giudicare da quanto gli bruciavano le guance - competeva ormai col colore dei suoi capelli. Distese le gambe quanto poté - quel tavolino non era l’ideale, per dare spazio ai suoi arti - e trasse un profondo sospiro.

«Non è che volessi tenerlo nascosto, Pasha…» cominciò, con la voce arrochita dallo sforzo. «È solo che… non sapevo come dirlo. Pensavo che… avevo paura… cioè…»

«Che mi sarei _ingelosita_?» concluse Portia al posto suo. Julian fece cenno di sì e abbassò gli occhi. L’espressione della ragazza si addolcì un poco. Si sedette sulla seggiola accanto a quella del fratello e immerse le dita nei lunghi, folti capelli di lui.

«Se io e Nadia ci siamo lasciate, è perché ne avevamo motivo. Nessun rancore, nessuna scenata… ma non avevamo nemmeno la tentazione di guardarci indietro. Era finita e lo sapevamo. Lei, forse, lo sapeva già da prima… Come al suo solito, non si stupì minimamente, quando affrontai la questione.»

Portia accompagnava quasi tutte le parole con una carezza e Julian andava rilassandosi, sotto il tocco gentile di quella palma callosa.

«Io e Nadia saremo sempre importantissime l’una per l’altra… ma non più _in quel modo._ Quindi, non hai alcun motivo di preoccuparti. Anzi…» aggiunse, sorridendo teneramente «…sono persino contenta che lei abbia scelto proprio te. Così, potrò vederla come _una di famiglia_ ».

Julian rispose al suo sorriso, totalmente sollevato. Anche le tazze e la teiera, nella luce sempre più declinante, sembravano accennargli con aria amichevole.

«Non vorrei… uh… essere invadente…» tentò poi. «Sei libera di non rispondermi, se vuoi…»

«Parla pure!» lo esortò Portia, con un sospiro a metà fra il comprensivo e l’esasperato.

«Esattamente… _perché_ tu e Nadia vi siete lasciate?»

Lei ritirò la mano dai capelli del fratello e cominciò a scrocchiarsi le dita.

«Mh… Credo che l’espressione di rito sia _incompatibilità di carattere_ » si decise poi. «Sì, è vero, ci conoscevamo da tempo… Ma ci sono cose che non saltano fuori finché non si è una coppia. Immagino…» La sua voce si fece più fioca. «…che ci sia stata anche un bel po’ di immaturità da parte mia. Non sono mai riuscita a essere così franca e sicura di me come lo era lei… ma non volevo neppure sentirmi _da meno_. E non sono mai stata capace nemmeno di cogliere certe sue suscettibilità, certi _spazi personali_ di cui era gelosa… Per esempio, pensa a quando invitai le sue sorelle alla sua prima Mascherata, senza sapere che aveva tagliato i ponti con loro».

«Beh, ma quella si rivelò la scelta giusta per lei» conciliò Julian.

«Una scelta giusta che sarebbe potuta finire molto male!» precisò Portia, amaramente. «Poi, insomma… spero di non passare per malalingua, se te lo dico, ma… nel carattere di Nadia, ci sono semplicemente zone d’ombra in cui non voglio o non posso entrare. Non fraintendermi… Lei è affascinante, intelligente, sincera, umana, corretta, pratica, ragionevole… Un mucchio di qualità inimmaginabili… Ma non avrei potuto sopportare per una vita certi suoi modi padronali, o certi suoi toni da so-io-cosa-ti-ci-vuole… Passi che li abbia Mazelinka, che ci ha cresciuti… Ma, in un partner, non li posso proprio accettare. Con lei, non sarebbe mai stato possibile un rapporto davvero alla pari».

Nel parlare, Portia si era un po’ troppo accesa. Julian le prese la mano e gliela strinse gentilmente. Lei si rilassò, addolcita dal contatto.

«Oh, a te i lati ombrosi e autoritari di Nadia piaceranno fin troppo, invece!» la stuzzicò. «Ti ci crogiolerai…»

«Pasha…!» la riprese lui, arrossendo come un gambero.

«Oh, va bene… Posso almeno farti una domanda?»

Il fratello annuì.

«Mi racconteresti come vi siete dichiarati?»

Anche questo era di non poco impaccio, per lui. Ma, in fondo, si trattava di raccontare una storia: pane per i suoi denti. Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di richiamare alla mente la scena…

_Era un brillante meriggio d’estate. Lui e Nadia, dopo pranzo, avevano cercato frescura sotto le fronde dei salici, in giardino. Poco lontano, la fontana portava il suo canto, non vista._

_Nadia sedeva a gambe incrociate sull’erba, con la lunga gonna bianca distesa come un fiore. Julian era seduto accanto a lei. I rami di un enorme salice formavano intorno a loro una tenda spessa, complice. Per qualche minuto, nessuno dei due aveva sentito il bisogno di dire alcunché. Julian era rimasto a guardare il capo di Nadia reclinato all’indietro e i suoi occhi chiusi, come se lei stesse assaporando fino in fondo il silenzio._

_I suoi lunghissimi e folti capelli viola ricadevano gentilmente fino a terra, per quanto (qua e là) alcuni bizzarri gioielli cercassero di trattenerne le ciocche._

_Gli occhi di lui le sfiorarono le spalle brune che il vestito lasciava scoperte; i battiti del suo cuore sembravano accompagnare i respiri che sollevavano e abbassavano il seno di lei._

_Finché le lunghe ciglia della contessa non lasciarono di nuovo trapelare il rosso delle sue iridi._

_«Mi permetterai di fare un po’ di sani pettegolezzi, Ilya?» l’aveva stuzzicato Nadia, con una nota quasi vellutata nella voce. «Almeno tu, di noi due, hai trovato modo di riempire la tua solitudine?»_

_«Non mi sento mai solo, da quando vivo e lavoro qui» aveva risposto lui, con dolcezza. «Per il resto, però, proseguo la mia personale tradizione di amori impossibili». Si era sforzato di dirlo con un tono di baldanzosa noncuranza._

_Nadia aveva alzato un sopracciglio, in segno d’interesse. «Sarei inopportuna, se chiedessi di saperne di più?»_

_«Credo di aver semplicemente puntato troppo in alto» aveva allora spiegato lui, senza poter evitare un’incrinatura nella voce. «A qualcuno di troppo nobile, intelligente e affascinante per me»._

_«Non per mettere in dubbio le tue parole, Ilya, ma potrei non esser d’accordo con te» aveva ribattuto Nadia vivacemente. «Chiunque sia, penso che lui… o lei… abbia una gran fortuna, ad aver attratto la tua attenzione. L’attenzione di una mente brillante e di un cuore capace di sacrifici»._

_«Davvero?!» Julian l’aveva fissata negli occhi di scatto, illuminandosi. Lo sguardo di Nadia aveva un che d’intensamente invitante._

_«Eppure…» aveva ripreso lui «…io e_ quella persona _ci conosciamo da anni e non mi ha mai dato alcun segno di pensarla così»._

_Si era fermato, misurando l’effetto che le sue parole avevano avuto sulla contessa. Sembrava tesa, ma era difficile dirlo. «Io e lei eravamo molto amici, quando ancora era in vita suo marito. Abbiamo lavorato a importanti progetti insieme, avuto amici comuni… Poi, io mi sono innamorato di qualcun altro e… sono successe tante cose… Ho dovuto rimanere lontano da lei per anni, addirittura fuggirla… Un malaugurato equivoco mi rendeva pericoloso rivederla. Ora, sembra che sia tornato tutto come un tempo… Lei è libera, io le sono sempre vicino… Ma sento sempre nel mio stomaco quel senso di adorazione e di timore che mi soffoca, se solo penso di dirle tutto questo»._

_Mentre ancora stava parlando, Nadia gli aveva posato un bella mano inanellata su una spalla, attirandolo a sé. Julian aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, avvolgendosi nel profumo di gelsomino che emanava dalla donna. Il contatto con quel corpo morbido e pulsante gli troncava i pensieri e le parole._

_Tremando, aveva cinto i fianchi di Nadia. La sua mano sinistra, invece, giocava nervosamente con un lembo della gonna di lei. Quel giorno, per il caldo e l’insofferenza, aveva scelto di non indossare gli abituali guanti. Aveva sopportato di esporre quel marchio dell’assassino che gli era stato ingiustamente impresso sul dorso della mano._

_Era stato avvertito da un tintinnio d’orecchini, da un solletico di capelli. Aveva sollevato il volto per ricevere le labbra color granato di Nadia, che si erano fuse con le sue in un bacio rovente. E dolce… troppo dolce._

Portia aveva gli occhi lucidi e sgranati, al termine del racconto. «Mamma mia, Ilya… Non ti avevo mai sentito così romantico!» esclamò.

«Perché, di solito, le mie storie sono di tutt’altro genere» si schermì lui, mascherando la commozione con un sorriso ironico. «Come quella dei coniglietti bianchi che vanno all’Opera…»

Fu interrotto da un discreto bussare. Portia si alzò e andò ad aprire. Una sagoma sottile e familiare si disegnò nel riquadro della porta.

«Asra!» trillò la ragazza, saltandogli al collo. Il giovane mago la strinse a sé, accostando i soffici e candidi capelli alla foresta ramata dei suoi ricci. Julian notò che quell’abbraccio indugiava più a lungo e più avvolgente del prevedibile.

«Ciao, Ilya!» lo salutò finalmente l’amico, quando si fu staccato da Portia. Dalla curva del suo collo, fecero capolino le spire color lavanda di Faust. «Vai pure, piccola!» disse Asra al suo famigliare. Il serpente obbedì e si fece strada fino a terra, dove andò incontro a Pepi. La gatta osservò il rettile, a metà fra il sospettoso e l’incuriosito.

«Nadia sarà qui fra poco» precisò Asra, fissando i propri occhi viola in quelli grigi di Julian. Questi sentì il proprio batticuore farsi violento.

Portia richiamò a sé l’attenzione di Asra con un sorriso e gli porse la teiera. Lui prese il recipiente e lo tenne per un poco fra le mani. Un delicato borbottio d’acqua cominciò a salire dalla porcellana. Dalla finestra, filtrava un tramonto rosso e denso.


End file.
